bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Daichi Hideaki
Daichi Hideaki (大智 英明ダイチ・ヒデアキ literally "Great Wisdom, Excellent Tomorrow") is a Gemischt Quincy of Raijū descent; his ancestral father being the latter. He serves under Kōsa Hoshikuzu, a member of Jūsanseiza with the designation " " (ドラコ, Dorako; Latin for "Dragon"). His epithet, as designated by Kōsa, is " " (ヘビテュバン Hebi (To~uban); Arabic for "Snake") — the first star within Draco's constellation. Daichi is the first member of Kōsa's constellation, and the only one known to support his every decision. He is the young head of the Hideaki Clan, a group of Raijū descendants, and is believed to be the adoptive son of Kodokuna Okami. He was raised as a Raijū, but retains the teachings and morals of a Quincy. He is American, despite being Asian (thus making him an Asian American), and resides within Rider City along with Kōsa and the rest of his team. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities :Great Spiritual Power: *'Elemental Aura': :Buki (武気ブキ literally "Martial Spirit") Far Sight (遠視エンシ, Enshin) Raijū Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Durability: :Elemental Resonance (天気反響, Tenki Hankyō): Lightning Manipulation: * Isshorai (一緒雷イッショライ literally "Together With Thunder") Cloud Manipulation: * Thunder Buddy (サンダーバディ, Sandābadi) Quincy :Báishénquán (白世拳バイシェンクァン Chinese for "White Spirit Fist"): As a Quincy, Daichi relies on the absorption and manipulation of reishi. However, in relation to his status as a tactician, he is dependent on his ability to control the battlefield. In combining the two, he is capable of a fighting style dependent on a specific area of effect. Practiced by the Quincy of old, this reishi dependent fighting style exists within the form of close quarters combat. However, in lieu of a Quincy's ability to manipulate reishi, it is anything but. The reishi in the air around his person, interfaced with when he performs strikes, serves as a medium for the force he generates. In thrusting his fist, the force generated is spread outwards and carried by the native energy in the surrounding area within the form of a powerful shock wave. To a human, who is comprised of kishi, this style of fighting would be assumed ineffective. However, even humans have a small concentration of reishi within them — it exists within the very air they breathe. So, for a Human, being struck by a Báishénquán strike can prove critical. For a Soul, however, a Báishénquán strike could be fatal at most. Báichōngjí (白冲击バイチョンジー Chinese for "White Impact"): Daichi’s common utilization of Báishénquán is similar to street fighting — he attacks with no form, and relies on brute force. However, as Báishénquán allows his attacks to encompass a wide range, there is some element of practicality to his fighting style. He attacks without hesitation, shielding himself with delayed shockwaves, and relies solely on aggression. He also favors dense deposits of reishi over loose ones — the shockwaves are close knit, and traverse at a faster pace. Out of all three of his Báishénquán styles, this is the one that is frequently witnessed. As a marksman, who only relies on close quarters combat when necessary, Daichi is commonly seen with a gun. This particular rendition of Báishénquán is compatible with his Spirit Weapon, and thus he uses it universally. The bullets he fires can interface with the surrounding reishi, and produce a set of delayed shockwaves capable of fatally wounding his opponents. Báibào (白抱バイバオ Chinese for "White Hold"): Similar to , which many individuals practiced as a means of self defense, Daichi’s flow dependent Martial Art revolves around grappling. However, instead of grappling his opponent, he grasps the reishi around him. Producing a ripple that traverses the reishi like a medium, he interlocks the particles to create a single free form body. Bending the body in question through a means similar to throwing, or redirection, he can alter the battlefield with a mere physical motion. Likened to the arrows commonly utilized by Quincy, the interlocked particles can be thrown as projectiles. Daichi, true to the Jujutsu art, and also perform a series of locks and throws with the current of reishi. His ability to project destructive arrows is derived from this application of the Quincy Martial Arts, and is a frequent element in his unique style of close quarters combat. *'Hǎixiào' (海嘯カイショ Chinese for "Tsunami") Báizhīnù (白之怒バイズヒヌー Chinese for "White Fury"): True to the nature of Báishénquán, which Daichi attributes to control and area of effect, the Raijū’s true prowess in the field are unorthodox. Applying a field of dominion onto the reishi he manipulates, he can lock and apply it to motion. This, similar to the Chinese rendition of known as , leads to a Martial Arts derived from fluency. Daichi flows with the reishi that encompasses his immediate vicinity, and strikes his opponents with free form currents of energy. Those who look upon his fluent movements compare them to fire, and associate the reishi’s appearance with a flame. Daichi admits, upon joining Kōsa’s constellation, that the inspiration for this style of attacking was indeed Draco. Though, whilst Kōsa is raw, energetic, and wild, Daichi is calm, tranquil, and fluent. This style is a tribute to his best friend, and his own unique interpretation of the two attributed personalities of fire. Spirit Weapon Indu (寄り付きインヅ Yoritsuki (Inzu); Sanskrit for "Bright Drop") is the name of Daichi's Heilig Bogen (神聖弓ハイリッ・ボゲン Shinsei Yumi (Hairihhi Bōgun); German for "Holy Bow"). Unlike other Heilig Bogen, it takes the form of a — a portable gun. Quincy: Vollständig Israel (神競合イスラエル Kami Kyōgō (Isuraeru); Japanese for "Divine Conflict", Hebrew for "Contention of God") * Barak (稲妻ブラク Inazuma (Buraku); Hebrew for "Lightning") Quotes Trivia References Future Images HideakiWeapon.png